


The Interview

by scratchingpost1



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure smut - so no summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. We are thankful for permission to play with them.
> 
> Note: I know that for most of this the characters are a bit OOC, but you will understand the reason at the end. Also, this has not been beta read, so please forgive any errors.

Hermione waited nervously near the Headmistress' office at Hogwarts. She never knew that so much went into the selection process for new professors. She'd always assumed that the Headmaster or Headmistress just found someone they liked for the job and appointed them to the teaching position. However, she'd been asked to fill out an application, complete with an essay on the witch or wizard she admired most and why. She had filled out the application completely, attached her essay and sent it to Professor McGonagall, fervently hoping that the Headmistress would be the only one to read it.

When the entrance to the spiral staircase opened, she had a brief moment of panic about her essay. _I really should have written about someone else,_ she thought. _Too late now. I hope she doesn't have too many questions about it._ However, when she entered the office, it wasn't Professor McGonagall waiting for her. It was Professor Snape. He sat at the desk, his dark eyes giving no hint as to his mood.

She felt the color drain from her face. "I-I've changed my mind," she stammered. "I don't think I want the job anymore." She turned and found the door closed.

"Sit." His tone made it very clear that she was expected to obey without question.

She quickly sat and waited for him to say something. The minutes dragged on like hours as she watched him open her application and read it. When he finished and looked up at her, she felt her face heat under his gaze.

"Professor McGonagall was called away unexpectedly. She asked me to conduct the interview." He raised an eyebrow. "That is an interesting essay you wrote, Miss Granger."

"I can explain." She reached out a hand as if to take the essay from him.

Snape stood and walked around the desk. "There is no need for explanations. The essay is quite easy to understand." He sat on the edge of the desk and looked down at her. "However, I have never read one quite like it."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. She looked up at him but couldn't quite look him in the eye. She never imagined she'd have her interview with the wizard she'd written about in her essay.

"Your writing is more eloquent than I remember," he said. "But I have to wonder why you devoted so much of you essay to describing my physical appearance."

"It's part of who you are," she said. She hadn't thought it possible, but she felt her face get hotter, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Snape stood again and walked around behind her. She wondered what he was doing, but she was afraid to ask or turn around to see. He was silent for a long time. She gasped when she felt his breath on her cheek and ear.

"You devoted two paragraphs to the sound of my voice," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing the edge of her ear as he spoke.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat.

"How much do you want this position, Miss Granger?" he asked. His voice was silky smooth, and her stomach fluttered at the way he emphasized the word 'position'.

"Very much, sir," she whispered.

"Professor," he corrected.

"Very much, Professor," she said, her voice more breathy than usual.

He pulled her to her feet and kicked the chair out of the way. "Hands on the desk, now, Miss Granger."

Without a word or a glance back at him, she did as she was told. She placed her hands flat on the desk and waited.

He nudged her feet farther apart with his foot until she almost felt unbalanced. She knew it was intentional. When he didn't do anything else for a moment, she risked speaking. "Please, Professor, I really need this position."

Before the last word had completely left her lips, she felt him lift her robes. She heard him groan with pleasure at the sight of her. "No knickers today, Miss Granger."

"No, Professor."

"Naughty witch," he whispered as she felt him grab her hips. His cock rubbed against her clit for a moment before he pulled back and thrust inside her. He thrust into her erratically several times before finding a rhythm. "Do you like this, Mis Granger?"

She moaned loudly before answering, "Yes, Professor."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes ..." He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and reached around to rub his fingers over her clit. "... Professor!" He rubbed his fingers lightly at first, but gradually rubbed harder and faster. She didn't know how much she could take.

He leaned close and spoke into her ear again, "I think this position suits you well, Miss Granger."

That was all it took to drive her over the edge. She shook with the force of her orgasm. A moment later, she felt him empty himself inside her. "The position is yours, Miss Granger," he whispered into her ear.

"Miss Granger!"

The sudden stern voice brought Hermione to her senses.

"Detention, Saturday evening," Snape said. "I expect that to be the last time you fall asleep in my class."

Hermione stared at Snape as he walked back to the front of the classroom. "Yes, sir," she whispered.

*********  
THE END  
*********


End file.
